Wild Beat
by grathialiana
Summary: One night, Kagami got shitfaced drunk and something happened between him and Aomine. In the morning things didn't look too good. But what's with all this? Why did his heart go doki doki wildly whenever he thought of Aomine? AoKaga pairing. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.


**Wild Beat**

Hangovers really hurt like hell.

Kagami groaned, low in his throat as he slowly regained his consciousness, a fierce headache pounding on his head. He swore to all the deities he could think of that he was never touching alcohol again. It was more trouble than it was worth. Ughh.

When he opened his eyes, he gasped.

He was face to face with a dark skinned face sleeping so soundly.

Or rather, he was facing Aomine's forehead, as the Touo's ace's face was buried somewhere in the vicinity of Kagami's neck.

What the fuck?!

Kagami's heart was thumping wildly, in time with his pounding headache. He tried to get up but it looked like even Aomine's limbs and legs were all wrapped around him.

How the hell did this happen?

Why were they in bed together? Lying wrapped around each other?

Kagami tried to think past the pain in his head and remember the activities last night.

It was Kuroko's birthday, and being close friends, of course, they had a little celebration in Kagami's place. The whole Seirin team was there. There was a lot of food, as far as Kagami could recall. What he did not count on was the fact of Kise and the stupid Ahomine coming over as if they were old chums of Kagami, too. Sure they were there for Kuroko but still. It was a little awkward at first.

Kise, being a model that he was, meaning he moved in the "adult world" quite a lot, brought some wicked stuff from one of his gigs. A bottle of liquor that he mixed with the fruit juice, creating a fruit punch so wonderful everybody couldn't help helping themselves into.

Kagami had always been a lightweight. He never drank more than one glass of beer. And the fruit punch tasted sweet, the alcohol so subtle it was like it wasn't there at all. So when he felt this heat in this stomach going up to his throat, then to his head, he had no idea how to react. He had never been drunk, like, really shit faced drunk before.

He could even remember the idiot Ahomine holding him as he was about to fall down. "Oi, Bakagami! How stupid can you get? Can't hold down your liquor?" He appeared to be sneering.

Kagami remembered shoving Aomine away, as he tried to look for a soft spot he could lie down on.

And that was the last thing he could remember.

So why was Aomine in bed with him? Hadn't they all left him alone last night after the party?

Aomine stirred.

Kagami's eyes widened, his breaths coming into short hard pants. What the hell was he supposed to say to the dark skinned ace now?

Would Aomine beat him to a bloody pulp for being in this indecent position with him?

Clear dark blue eyes looked at his directly. "Hmmm, morning…" Aomine Daiki drawled lazily, as if waking up with another guy on a bed was the most casual thing in the world.

"Ahou! Get off, you're fucking heavy!" Kagami snarled, trying to twist away from Aomine's muscular arms. "What the – " Kagami looked down at himself. He was only wearing boxers! And even they were so low on his hips as if they had been pulled down and just haphazardly put back on.

Beside him, Aomine's expression, which had been cheerful just a little while ago, turned somewhat somber. He watched Kagami fussing over his modesty with solemn eyes.

"Why am I naked? And you! Why's your shirt not on? What did we do last night?" Kagami began shouting, holding the blanket up to his chest.

Aomine clucked his tongue, obviously pissed. In a fluid movement he got up from the bed and picked up his shirt which was lying somewhere. Mercifully his pants were still on but Kagami was horrified to see that the front was gaping open, revealing his black briefs inside. Why was his fly fucking open, too?

"Ahomine! Bastard, what happened last night?!"

The slightly taller guy simply glared at him. "I'll use your shower."

"Wait! Aomine!"

SLAM!

The door of the bathroom closed noisily, cutting off Kagami's questions. He remained on the bed, trembling with agitation.

Sure he was drunk last night. He only remembered the guys' voices around him as he slowly went to sleep on the floor.

Then –

He suddenly gasped.

A torrent of images, though sketchy at best, began assailing his brains.

Aomine's face… So close to his. Aomine's hands. Everywhere. Aomine's head bobbing up and down between his legs…

Kagami gasped, horrified, looking down at his half hard cock, which was slowly stirring to life. How could that be? What were these memories?

He buried his face on his palm.

Not only that. He could also vaguely remember Aomine's dark rich taste. There had been something so hot, so slick and so hard that was shoved into his mouth last night, and Kagami could recall how he loved taking almost all the length inside him, all the way down to his throat.

Dear mother of –

They sucked each other off last night?

SLAM!

Kagami jumped on the bed, his heart racing. He forgot all about his headache.

Aomine came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry, and he was already wearing the clothes he had on last night. He looked completely ready to leave.

"You should take a bath, too. And wear something, or else you might catch a cold. See yah!"

Aomine threw the small towel on the bed and got ready to exit the room, as if this was not the weirdest morning that ever happened between the two players.

"Bastard, I said wait!" Kagami growled, jumping off the bed, facing Aomine in his state of almost nudity. He poked at the dark skinned guy's chest. "What the fuck happened last night? I was so drunk I didn't know what I was doing – "

"I was drunk, too," Aomine replied calmly.

"So – so – what did we do?"

"As it appears."

"What?"

"What does this look like?" Aomine asked sarcastically.

"We – we – Did we have – s-sex?" Kagami whispered, horrified.

Aomine snorted. "Does your butt hurt?"

"Whaaat?!" Kagami snapped.

"Rest assured, Bakagami, that if we were going to have sex, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

"You perverted ahou! You're fucking sick! What have you done to me?"

Aomine glared at the red haired hellcat who was so spitting mad when last night he had been the most passionate lover Aomine could ever dare hope for.

It was pissing him like hell. He hoped Kagami could just stay drunk forever.

Aomine side stepped away from Kagami. "Since we were both drunk, it might as well have never happened at all. Just forget it."

"F-forget it? That's it?"

"Since it grosses you out so much then you can just forget it. I'm leaving."

"You stupid homo!" Kagami lashed out, punching Aomine by the shoulder. Aomine swayed, although the punch was really not that painful.

"Don't fucking come near me again! I don't want to see your face anymore!" Kagami continued to cry out.

Aomine rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder then sighed. "Very well."

The door of the bedroom clicked shut as Touou's ace left the room. Kagami couldn't believe the conversation they just had!

He sank down on the floor.

Xxx

For a week, Kagami's head was in the clouds. There were a lot of conflicting thoughts going through his mind and at the end of the day he just didn't know what he wanted anymore.

He tried his best to act nonchalantly around his teammates and even when they teased him about being such a lightweight he completely ignored them.

One day when he couldn't take it anymore, with his heart beating wildly, he cornered Kuroko in the locker room, after making sure they were all alone. "Hey, I need to ask something."

"Hmm, what is it, Taiga?"

And this was the part where Kagami became all tongue-tied and sweaty. He didn't know how to start. Kuroko was looking up at him curiously.

"Uhhh – last week. In my house. After I got so drunk, what happened next?"

"Hm?" Kuroko frowned. "We stayed longer and tidied up a bit before we left. But you were sleeping and we couldn't wake you."

Kagami, embarrassed, ran his hand at the back of his neck. He looked pitifully agitated. "Uhh - did – did every one of you leave?"

Kuroko shook his head instantly. "Daiki said he was going to stay behind because he thought you might need some help. You were so sloshed you probably would fall when you tried to walk on your own, was what he said."

"He – he said that?" Kagami squeaked in a high pitched voice.

Kuroko, as always, deadpanned, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, why wasn't it you who stayed over instead, Tetsu!? Ughh!"

The blue haired phantom player merely shrugged. "Kise was pestering me to go over his house. So we went there after I left your apartment."

"You? W-with Kise? Didn't you always say he's annoying?"

"We've always been okay. Since junior high. He annoys me but it's hard to say no to him when he gets all stubborn about something. Why? What did Daiki do?"

YIKES! So straight to the point.

Kagami coughed into his hand to hide the blush that was warming his cheeks. He looked away. "Nothing. I just thought it was pretty strange that he was there when I woke up."

"Well, you could have asked about it a week ago. I also notice we're not going to that park anymore to play with Daiki. We used to go there every afternoon."

"Uhh – yeah…" Kagami sounded so nervous.

"Wanna go later?"

"NO!" Kagami screamed, startling Kuroko. "I – I mean… no. I can't. I mean, there's no need."

"Wasn't it you who always said you wanted to play one on one with him?"

"Yeah but – that was… then. I mean, I really don't think we need to anyway."

He was still fidgeting when Kuroko's phone rang. Kuroko held t to his ear. "Moshi moshi. Aaah, Kise. You? With Daiki? Actually I was just asking Taiga but he said no so maybe I'll just go there by myself. Really? That is strange. Yeah. Well, see you in a few, then."

Kagami heard the whole conversation and he was looking down at his Shadow expectantly. "W-was that about going to the park?"

"Yeah. Kise said he was so surprised that Daiki texted him so they could have one on one. Daiki hardly ever talks to Kise anyway, saying he's noisy and all. So, I think I'm joining them."

Kagami clenched his fist.

That fucker Ahomine! Treating it as if nothing had ever happened between them when Kagami spent the rest of his week all restless and on edge. He couldn't even get a decent night's worth of sleep.

Kuroko was preparing to leave when Kagami held him back. "I'm coming with you."

"I thought you said – "

"I wanna kick some Touou butt."

"Oh, okay."

Xxx

When they got there, Aomine and Kise were in the middle of a match and both boys were so engrossed in the game of blocking and defending that they did not see their Seirin guests arriving.

Kuroko, as always, had an expressionless face. Contrary to what his partner had on, looking uneasy, ready to bolt at any moment.

Aomine made a swift turn to get past at Kise and that was when he spotted the newcomers. He stopped moving.

Kise was able to steal the ball and with some flashy moves he ran past the dark skinned ace and dunked the ball on the basket viciously. "OH YEAH!" Kise shouted, whooping.

When he turned to Aomine he found his opponent not even looking at him. "Hey, Aominechi, what are you – OH! It's Kurokochi and Kagamichi! Hey! Come over here!" Kise called out, waving happily.

Aomine watched as the two walked closer to them. Kagami had his hands on his pockets, and was looking away. He couldn't even look at Aomine in the eye. So Aomine was wondering why the red haired forward was here anyway.

"Kurokochi!" Kise said fondly, hooking an arm around the short boy's neck. "Wanna grab something to eat after this?" he cooed.

Kuroko shrugged. "If it's your treat, I don't mind."

"Of course! Of course!"

Aomine grumbled, "Treat me out, too."

Kise frowned at him. "No chance."

"Why you – Why are you only treating Tetsu out?" Aomine muttered, glaring at the blonde.

Kise smiled sweetly at him. "That's because you're nowhere near as cute as Kurokochi, ssu! Heheheh…"

"Jerk!" Aomine spat.

Kagami pretended that he was looking somewhere else but he couldn't hide his soft expression at the two former Miracles' little exchange, especially when Aomine looked so crushed when he was being left out.

Kise dragged Kuroko away. "Hey, I'm a little tired. Since Kagamichi's here, why don't the two of you play? I'll play with Kurokochi here instead."

SMAAACK!

Kise cried out, "Ouch!" when Kuroko slapped him on the head. "B-but why?"

Flatly Kuroko told him, "That sounded twisted coming from you."

Aomine and Kagami both snickered at Kise's crestfallen look.

Then they both looked at each other.

Kagami gulped nervously. Whenever he remembered Aomine telling him to forget everything that had happened that night his blood would usually get heated to a boiling point!

How crude of that bastard to just say forget it so casually when it was him who had the nerve to put Kagami in this pathetic state in the first place! When it was him who had so skillfully awakened something in Kagami that the Seirin forward didn't even know he had, until that day they woke up with each other.

Aomine again, watched him with intense dark blue eyes, not even needing to speak.

He seemed to have remembered something. "Actually, I think I'll call it a day. Why don't all three of you just go eat something? I'm heading home now."

Kuroko shrugged. Kise still looked cheerful, never losing the commercial worthy smile he kept plastered on his face.

It was only Kagami who looked – disappointed.

Aomine sighed. He knew Kagami did not want to see him anymore. Maybe he'd let things cool first with the red haired spitfire before they could go back to being one on one buddies. It just wouldn't work out right now as they were both so awkward around each other.

It wasn't that Aomine felt like he didn't need to apologize. He knew he did, but would Kagami even accept it in the first place? Kagami had already painted him as the villain in this story, thinking Aomine had ravished him while he was drunk, thinking that Aomine was a sick twisted perverted homo.

Aomine sighed again. When in fact it was actually Kagami who had seduced him that night.

In retrospect, Aomine considered that Kagami probably never really knew what he was doing so it shouldn't be counted against him.

But still.

It would be so awkward if he needed to always keep himself on guard whenever he was around the red haired player.

Aomine massaged his temple.

It had been a week.

And that whole time all he could think of was how good Kagami felt underneath him.

Kuroko faced Aomine and Kagami.

"I think there's something you need to talk about between the two of you. Ever since my party at Taiga's place, both of you have acted strangely."

Both guys jumped, startled. Even Kise looked curious.

"Let's go, Kise. We should leave them here so they can talk. Taiga sucks so much at practice Coach bugged me to find out what's bothering him."

"Oooooohhh – is it like a lovers' quarrel?" Kise taunted, guffawing.

"Fuck off!" Aomine snarled.

Kagami only looked down at his shoes, hopelessly red in the face.

"See you guys!" Kise called out as he and Kuroko left.

The two boys stood in the middle of the court unmoving, not able to look each other in the eye. People passed by them in the sidelines but they felt as if they were alone in the park.

It was Aomine who decided to break the ice. He cleared his throat. "So? You suck so much at practice, 'ey?"

Then he started chuckling, imagining how Kagami fumbled with his basketball.

"Shut up! Whose fault is it, anyway?" Kagami roared, helplessly pissed.

The dark skinned boy simply shrugged. "Your fault. I told you to just forget it."

"You annoying dipshit!? How in the world would I be able to forget something like that?"

Suddenly Aomine was upon him, intense eyes piercing him with a look. "Does that mean you want it if you can't stop thinking about it?"

Kagami was so shocked at the question that he moved back so fast he lost his footing and he fell on his butt. He looked up at the imposing giant above him. "You're sick!"

"Tsch! You're much more honest when you're sloshed, Bakagami!"

Aomine held out his hand towards the fallen boy, but Kagami slapped it away, as he stood on his own. Aomine simply crossed his arms on his chest. This was getting tiresome.

"I'm not a homo, you idiot!"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

"What?"

"Who decides what you feel, how you feel it and towards whom? Your parents? Your classmates? Society? They can all go to blazes for fuck's sake."

"What the hell are you trying to get at?!" Kagami yelled, almost ready to hurl a punch at the other boy for spouting such disrespectful words.

"I'm just saying that you – should be more honest."

Kagami glared at him and turned away. "Fuck you. Just because it's so easy for you to accept something so – unusual doesn't mean it's the same for everybody. I'm leaving. Talking to you is useless."

"Oi! That's why I told you to forget it. What? You'll go on hating me for the rest of your life because of that one stupid night that you can barely remember?"

Kagami snorted. "And I remember telling you I don't want to see you anymore."

"Is that right? Then why are you here, then?" Aomine shot back.

Kagami froze on his tracks. He didn't have a comeback to that. The only thing he could think of that was why he came here with Kuroko was that he wanted to prove to Aomine that they could still play one on one like before. But it seemed that it really was impossible to go back to how it was.

"This'll be the last time, Ahomine. I think it would be better for both of us if we just avoid each other as much as we can. I thought when I came here that we could treat everything how it used to be. Apparently I was wrong. So let's not talk to each other anymore."

Aomine gritted his teeth in annoyance. This was not how he envisioned his next meeting with Kagami would turn out to be. But what was done was done. "Fine. Have it your way, Bakagami!"

The two boys simply walked away from each other.

Xxx

In the days that followed, Kagami tried his best to really forget everything that happened. He also spent all his time concentrating on his ball practice so that their witchy coach wouldn't yell at him so much.

Kuroko knew something was going on of course but the Shadow was discreet enough not to let the whole team know. And Kagami was super thankful for that.

During the days that passed, Kagami felt lonelier and lonelier. Sometimes he would drop by the park, trying his best to stay covered so that Aomine wouldn't see him if the Touou ace was out there playing. But all these times that Kagami went there, Aomine was never present. It only meant one thing: he was keeping the end of their deal. Aomine probably never set foot on the park again so that there would never be a chance of them seeing each other.

Kagami felt depressed. He should be happy that it was over. That Aomine wouldn't come bothering him anymore.

But he found that he totally missed the quiet companionship they had when Aomine stayed over in his house after their many one on one matches. They had never really been friends, like friends-friends who told each other their problems. Whenever Aomine came to hang out in Kagami's place they simply would surf through channels on the TV, not speaking to each other and without knowing it, it would be late into the night and Aomine would just say bye and leave.

There had never been anything between them except their one on ones. They had conversations while they played.

Even if those conversations merely contained threats towards each other.

Kagami, for the nth time that day sighed into his hand. He didn't know what these feelings were that threatened to drown out his sanity.

His heart these days would painfully just go doki-doki whenever he thought about that dark skinned bastard. It had never been this way in the past.

Sure he respected Aomine's talent and skills in basketball. Honestly there was never another person Kagami had ever seen who was quite as talented as him in basketball. Most of the time when he came to see Touou play, his eyes would only be focused in Aomine.

Aomine had told him before that he was really looking for a rival who would be on equal footing with him and Kagami remembered being so pissed at the guy's arrogance. That was why Kagami trained so hard. He wanted to be that rival.

He wanted Aomine to come to him one day and tell him, "Hey, I've found you at last."

Kagami cringed. Now, when he imagined Aomine saying that, it felt completely different, and – and admittedly sexual.

Urrrggghhh…

Kagami wiped his sweaty face with the front of his shirt as he sat down on the bench in one of their team's practices.

How did his respect and adoration towards that ahou turn into something so – so twisted?

And he missed their one on ones!

Kuroko suddenly appeared before him. Kagami jumped on his seat. "What the – where did you come from?"

"I've been standing here for a full minute now. But you couldn't see me because you were so wrapped up in something."

"I'm not!" Kagami said defensively.

"Why don't you just speak to him if it bothers you so much?"

"Haaaaa?"

"Momoi told me Daiki has been also skipping their practice for weeks now. She said something is seriously wrong with Daiki. I thought you guys ironed it out already."

Kagami scratched his head. "There's nothing – I repeat – nothing to iron out, Tetsu. Why can't you leave it alone?"

Kuroko didn't react for a moment, then he looked around. Some of the boys were sitting so near.

What he did he leaned down and whispered softly in Kagami's ear. "You're so in love with him it's really painful to watch."

Kagami felt as if his heart would go jumping out of his chest any time soon.

Doki doki doki doki doki…

When he looked at Kuroko the blue haired boy had compassion in his eye. "Ever since my party, Taiga, things have not been the same. I know he's always been special to you but now, it's different. You won't be able to concentrate in your game – "

"Come here!" Kagami grumbled, dragging Kuroko towards their locker room.

Their female coach yelled out, "Hey where are you going!?"

Kuroko yelled back, "Give us a few, Coach! We're trying to clear things."

"Hmph, fine! Don't slack off too long!"

Kagami hurled the poor boy inside the locker room and clicked the door shut. "What is your problem, Tetsu? Why do you go about ranting stupid claims as that?"

"Stupid? But it's the truth. Even Kise says the same thing. Aomine usually hangs out with him now."

"W-what?"

Kuroko didn't know how to make things simpler for his thick skulled teammate. "You are in love with him. Has been for a long time. And he also seems to like you far more than anybody else considering you're not even part of his team. Did something happen between the two of you that night of my party? Aomine looked completely worried about you sleeping on the floor like that. He was the one who carried you off to bed."

Kagami gasped. "He – he did that?"

"Yup. Carried you like a princess in front of everybody."

Kagami was back to being seriously pissed. "That fucker!"

"In all my days with Aomine I've never seen him care about someone the way he cares about you, you know? I think even his whole team knows he treats you differently whenever we meet during matches."

Kagami started pacing back and forth, thinking deeply. "So now what? You are telling me outright that you accept these feelings that I have – that you so wholeheartedly acknowledge the fact that two of your guy friends – I repeat male friends could be crushing on each other? Does this make me – uhhh – you know – gay?"

Kuroko simply stared at Kagami, poker-faced.

After a few seconds he burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach.

Kagami glared at his smaller teammate. "The fuck is your problem?"

Kuroko wiped the tear at the corner of his eyes. "You got me there, Taiga. Uh, if it pleases you to know, I am and have always been gay. I don't think anything should change between us or the team because of that."

Kagami was so shocked he felt his jaw wanted to hit the floor.

Kuroko still looked amused with all of this. "What? You expect to see me wearing skirts just to say I am what I am?"

"N-no… B-but I just – I never thought – You… You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

Kuroko started laughing again. "I don't know if you're really dumb or you just pretend to be. You know a guy named Kise, right?" Kuroko said, teasing. "We've been going out since middle school."

"YOU WHAAAATTT?" Kagami screamed.

"Uhhh – being gay doesn't mean you have to flaunt it for the world to see. I mean, a lot of people wouldn't be as okay with it as others. I guess it's up to you and your partner if you want to be out in the open. I, however prefer to be discreet about it. There's no point in showing everyone something that they would only look at as something not normal. Though I admit, Kise can be really annoying at times."

"So – so you are really okay with me and Ahomine – I mean, Aomine?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Whatever makes my friends happy."

"But I don't know what to do! I pushed him away!" Kagami wailed.

"Then you should just embrace him back."

Kuroko walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "I've known for a long time these feelings you have for him since I can read you so well. And I'm gay so I know what it looks like. Maybe you're just blind or you purposely just don't want to see it. You have two options. Tell him how you feel. Or forever shut your mouth about this. You have to face the consequences, though. For either action you want to choose."

Kagami was silent for a moment, frozen stiff on his spot Kuroko thought he had a stroke or something.

Then Kagami whispered, "Have you guys – you know? Done it?"

Kuroko grinned. "What a stupid question. But I'll answer it for your benefit. Kise and I have been having sex since we were in Teiko."

"Wow," Kagami said breathlessly. "Does it – uhmm – hurt very much? Won't I be able to walk for a week if – " Kagami seemed to have remembered he was asking such an embarrassing question because he squeaked and covered his mouth, blushing to the tip of his ears.

Kuroko patted his shoulder again. "It stings a bit. Sex between men takes a lot of preparation. But I'm sure Daiki already knows that. Especially if he's going to do a virgin like you."

Kagami slapped a hand on his face. "Can you be not so visual about it? It's embarrassing!"

"So. You have to decide now."

"Are you sure he likes me, too?"

"I do," Kuroko answered confidently.

Kagami straightened to his full height. Whatever the outcome was, he would take it as a man. "I'll speak to him."

"I wish you well, then."

"Thanks."

Xxx

Kagami felt stupid. He knew he looked stupid.

He was walking inside Touou campus in full view of the students as he wore his Seirin uniform proudly. He knew they were all probably wondering what he was doing there. But Kagami's head was so full of anxiety for him to care.

Tetsu told him Aomine was skipping practice so he probably was not in the court where the basketball practice was held.

It would be so annoying to ask the students around. A few guys may even pick a fight with him. He just had to find Aomine on his own.

He wandered aimlessly looking everywhere, not caring if students looked him up and down as they walked past him. Kagami wanted to yell angrily at them. _So what if I'm gay and I'm looking for my boyfriend! That's none of your damn business anyway!_

Kagami came to the garden area. The view here was nice. It looked like the facilities person was looking out so well for the plants here. The school had a very nice garden.

A few couples could also be seen snuggling on a few benches there. Kagami felt like blushing as he intruded in their privacy.

Then he heard a bark of laughter.

A voice he knew so well.

Kagami turned and followed the voice. He spotted Aomine a few feet away sitting on a bench.

Except that the bastard wasn't alone. His arm was actually wrapped around a girl – most likely his classmate – as they chatted happily about something.

Kagami once again was assailed by mixed emotions. He should be happy. Aomine was behaving like a perfect healthy teenaged boy, cuddling with a girl every now and then. That was the most normal thing to do.

He shouldn't have anything going on with a fellow guy like Kagami.

But –

For some reason, Kagami felt his heart being twisted mercilessly by an unseen hand. He was frozen for a moment. Was this how extreme pain felt that it could make a person go numb for a while?

Suddenly Aomine's eyes looked up.

Their gazes met.

There was a shock so sharp that registered in Aomine's face.

And that seemed to have broken the numbing spell around Kagami. Kagami was able to move again. He looked around frantically and dashed away.

The fuck?! Aomine was so astonished to be seeing Kagami in their school that he was momentarily paralyzed, too. The girl he was with began tugging at his shirt. "Dai-kun? Is something wrong?"

Aomine stood swiftly. "Hafta go."

"B-but wait!"

Aomine didn't even hear anything. He was too focused in reaching that baka who just showed up here all of a sudden without sending any word. Kagami could have texted him first!

"Yo! Kagami, wait up!"

The idiot ran even faster, trying to get away as fast as he could. How stupid of him to think he might have been special in that ahou's eyes. He was just a perverted womanizer who didn't care if his partner was male or female. _Grrrrr! Ahomine, you bastard!_

Kagami seemed to have forgotten that Aomine was a basketball player too so he was used to the chasing. After a minute of running around Aomine was within an arm's length away and he grabbed Kagami, pulling him back hard.

Kagami slammed into Aomine's chest. "Ooooof! Let go, you piece of shit."

Aomine spun him around so that they were face to face. They were both panting from the exertion. Kagami was scowling darkly at him. "What are you doing here?" Aomine asked gently.

"Nothing!"

Aomine grinned. "Liar! I told you to be more honest, didn't I?"

"Shut up! Just go back to that D-cup girl you were making out with! You've always liked big boobs anyway, pervert!"

"Tsk! Hey, you came all the way here without saying anything and then you insult me. Smooth, Bakagami. Real smooth."

"Let me go. I forgot what I was going to say anyway. I'll just go home."

Aomine snickered, that haughty look back on his face. "Sure. I'm coming over, too."

Kagami pulled himself away and then looked around. All of the students were watching them in fascination. But Aomine didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked – cheerful.

"You can't create a scene here, you know," Aomine teased. "You should just let me come with you nice and easy."

"Won't your girlfriend miss you?" Kagami shot back.

"Naaah, you're worried about her? If you are then you should be even more jealous of Satsuki, baka. Satsuki is a lot closer to me than that girl."

"Shut up. Who said anything about being jealous?!"

"Your face says it all, you know. You don't even have to speak."

Kagami snorted, turning away. "Whatever. I'm going home."

"Okay."

"Don't you have practice, ahou?"

Aomine grinned widely. "That's fine. I'll make you remember what it was you forgot to say to me."

"Moron."

The two boys walked side by side towards the school gate in the direction of Kagami's apartment.

Xxx

Kagami opened the door of his apartment, throwing his bag aside. Aomine was behind him, following closely.

Kagami heard the door being shut and automatically he thought of what to serve his guest. May he still had that oolong tea he bought from the grocery store last week. Kuroko had said it tasted good.

Or maybe they could just have cup noodles like what they always had whenever Aomine came over.

As soon as Kagami turned around to face Aomine to ask him what he wanted to eat, the dark skinned ace pounced.

"HEYY!" the red haired boy yelped as they crashed on the sofa.

Aomine pinned him down with his considerable weight gripping his wrists above his head.

"Ahomine – "

"Fuck, I've been dying to do this to you since that stupid Winter cup match!"

Aomine's mouth crashed into Kagami's all hard and imposing. There was nothing gentle about that kiss. Aomine forced the other boy's mouth open with his tongue and when Kagami made the mistake of doing so, Aomine quickly plunged inside the wet crevice of his mouth, sucking Kagami's tongue, tracing the roof of his mouth, working his way so deep that Kagami thought he wouldn't be able to breathe.

"A- Aho – wait! I can't breathe!"

"Shit, I can't stop now, even if you cry like a pansy." Aomine shot up and tore off his shirt away, displaying his tanned rock hard chest. Kagami squirmed underneath him.

Aomine reached down for the buckle of Kagami's uniform pants, tugging so hard Kagami winced in pain. "Wait! Wait – who's that girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Damn it, Kagami! Not now! Can we talk about her later?"

"Who is she?"

Aomine grumbled, "Fine. We went out in the past. But it had not been serious. Now we're just friends. She's still a bit clingy. I really don't mind coz I don't feel anything for her at all. If it affects you so much then I'll just stop talking to her. Now be quiet and let me undress you."

Aomine had Kagami's belt off in another second, kissing the boy under him again hard, their tongues mashing against each other. When the dark skinned boy had Kagami's fly open and his hand was delving inside Kagami twisted again in protest and shoved off the Touou ace. "Wait! Wait!"

"Now what?"

"Uhhhmmm – can we – It's not really comfortable here. Can we do it in the bedroom?" Kagami asked, so mortified was he that he struggled to hide his face.

Aomine chuckled, kissing the top of Kagami's hair. "I won't let you back out now. No matter how hard you try."

"I'm not backing out, idiot."

"Good. Okay. Up you go!"

Aomine reached down behind the red haired boy's back and knees, lifting up so he could carry Kagami bridal style towards the bedroom.

"Fuck you! Put me down, I can walk by myself."

"Naaah. This looks like we just got married, baka. Feels good. Now be quiet."

Xxx

Kagami moaned burying his face sideways on his pillow. He tried not to think how he could die right now of mortification.

This position was just so fucking embarrassing he knew he was red all over.

He was completely nude spread eagle on the bed while Aomine was busy sucking at his cock as if it was the most crazily delicious thing since chocolates.

One of Aomine's hands was splayed on Kagami's thighs keeping them spread apart while the other one was fingering his ass. Aomine hummed and the vibration around Kagami's cock felt so good that the red haired boy was not able to keep his voice from coming out.

"Fuck, you sound so sexy, you know that?"Aomine said breathlessly.

"S-shut up."

"Your asshole is so pink. And it's really tight in here. I may end up hurting you after all. Hey, do you have oil or something? How can you not have lube, Bakagami!"

"I'm not a pervert like you!" Kagami shot back.

"Sheeshh. It's not as if you never jerk off, baka. You use lube for that as well. Maybe you have a hand gel or something. This is really gonna hurt, you know. I have to prepare you."

"If you know it's going to hurt me then just stop already!" Kagami whined.

Aomine chuckled. "When hell freezes over. So speak up. Hand gel? Baby oil? Whatever?"

"N-nn… Nightstand."

Aomine quickly opened the drawer of the nightstand rummaging through the contents until he found what he was looking for. "YOOOOSSHH!" he yelled triumphantly.

He came back to the trembling boy on the bed, pouring a generous amount of hand lotion on his fingers. "Try to bear with it a little, okay? I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Stop treating me like a woman, idiot! I'm not gonna break. Just get it over with!"

Aomine chuckled again and he lowered his head on Kagami's cock to take it once more into his mouth. Above him, Kagami clenched the sheets desperately, closing his eyes and moaning. The heat around his shaft felt so goooood…

He winced when he felt an intrusion in his opening. It stung. It was uncomfortable. He wondered how gay people could find this pleasurable. They must be out of their minds if they had sex only to feel this kind of pain.

Kagami shut his eyes painfully tight as he felt another finger going inside his ass. The movements inside him were gentle although firm. He felt Aomine scissoring his fingers inside him. The lotion helped a lot in making things slick though there was no pleasure yet whatsoever.

Aomine patiently worked his fingers in his lover's ass, taking his time. He was almost at his limit fearing that a few thrusts were enough to get him to spill but he wanted Kagami's first experience to be worth it.

Gradually, the sting lessened. Kagami rotated his hips in time of Aomine's thrusts inside. Then he felt those digits hit something inside him. Kagami cried out, whether in pain or extreme pleasure he could not distinguish.

Kagami reached down to grabe Aomine's wrists. "No more. Please. I – I – can't – "

"Sssshhh. That's your gland. Wait – let me do it again." Aomine reached even deeper inside and angled his fingers so that they touched the same spot that would drive Kagami wild. And it did. Kagami arched off the bed so much Aomine had to hold him down.

"I – I want to come…" Kagami pleaded.

"Yes. Come now. Come for me." Aomine tugged at Kagami's erect member, pumped a few times and before Kagami knew it he was shooting his load into his lover's hand.

It took a while before he came down from his high.

Aomine watched the big muscular Seirin player fondly as Kagami panted hard on the bed.

Aomine got up and settled himself between Kagami's legs. He leaned down and ran his tongue on one of Kagami's thighs, looking so sexy that the red haired boy couldn't help but get erect again at the sight. Damn, Aomine really didn't know how erotic he could be when he went all out with his lust.

Aomine removed his fingers from his lover's pink little opening, opening his own pants. He took out his massive hard on, as dark as his skin all over. Even his cock looked intimidating.

Kagami gulped nervously. "Dear Kami. I may not be able to walk for a week after all," he gasped.

"You'll take me. And we will do this so many times your body will know no other but mine."

Kagami closed his eyes, nodding.

Aomine slowly angled his hip, trying to push his length in. It was difficult, it was a challenge to do it without being so rough when all he wanted to do was pound into Kagami viciously.

He reached down to spread Kagami's legs further apart. He pushed in again. Inch by inch he was getting in. Kagami was panting and grunting under him, trying to take everything in without crying out loud.

"There. I'm all in. Does it hurt too much?" Aomine whispered.

"I'm fine."

"Can I move now?"

"I said stop treating me like a woman!"

Aomine sighed heavily, and he lowered his whole body on his lover, almost crushing him with his weight as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kagami. "I just don't want to hurt the person I like so much, baka."

Kagami moved against him. "Idiot. J-just get on with it already. We don't have all night."

Aomine chuckled into his ear, turning his face so that they could kiss while Aomine rocked back and forth against him. At first it was gentle but he really could not deny what his body wanted. When he was sure that the red haired boy was able to adjust to his girth, Aomine began slamming away, swallowing the cries Kagami made into his mouth.

It was bliss. It was liquid heat. Aomine groaned into Kagami's ear. This was the tightest that he had ever felt, even better than a woman's. Kagami's body was the best.

Kagami moaned like a cat in heat, especially when Aomine skillfully hit that spot inside him which made him see stars.

The bed creaked with their weight as Aomine pumped in and out of Kagami slamming with such force which was nowhere near gentle at all. This part was what Aomine had always wanted in a lover. He could break a woman because of his strength but since Kagami was a hard male like him, he would be able to take it no matter how rough Aomine could be.

"I'm coming!" Aomine whispered into his lover's ear and Kagami felt liquid warmth burst in his insides. He, too, felt like coming the second time. He grabbed his own shaft and pumped until, he came as well.

The two boys' heavy breathing filled the room.

Xxx

Kagami had to admit gay sex wasn't so bad after all.

Naaah, scratch that. If he was more honest, he would say that it was fucking amazing. He had no idea men could get so stimulated through the ass.

It hurt, though. Aomine's cock was a monster. Kagami didn't think he'd be able to do it again in a few days maybe. His hips also hurt and his asshole was so sore. Yeah. A few days.

Right now, Aomine was spooning behind him, their legs intertwined beneath the blankets. Aomine seemed to surprise him more and more. Kagami never thought the Touou ace was the cuddling type.

"Kagami…"

"Yeah…"

"What were you going to say anyway?"

Kagami had to laugh. After all this time, after everything that happened Aomine just had to go back to that. "Nothing, really."

"C'mon, man. What?"

"Does it really matter? We've already had sex."

"Uhhh – so was that what you wanted to say? You were gonna ask me to have sex with you?"

"No, idiot. It's just – okay, fine. Here it is. I only figured out recently. That I – I also… uhmm – like you. There. Shut up and don't you dare laugh at me or say I should be honest and stuff. I'll seriously kick you out of my bed."

Aomine hugged him even tighter and leaned over so he could see Kagami's troubled face. Kagami turned to look up at his lover. The dark skinned boy smiled, dipping his head so he could kiss Kagami softly.

Then he went back behind Kagami, burying his face at the back of Kagami's neck. "You know, for the record, I've known you like me. You were actually the one who seduced me that night at Tetsu's party."

"WHAAAAT!?" Kagami rolled so that they were face to face. "I what?"

"Everyone had left and I was going to sleep on the sofa. But then you were groaning in your sleep and I thought I heard you calling my name. So I came in here to check on you. And you actually pulled me to the bed and began kissing me – no, wait – slobbering me up with spit. Haha. I tell you it wasn't really sexy at all."

Kagami was horrified. "I – I did that?"

"Yup. And you were saying crazy shit, like 'I'm so horny' and 'I wanna fuck now now now.' So who was I to say no to that? That's why it really stung in the morning when you acted like you were disgusted so much. I had no choice but to just – keep my distance. I thought – you probably were really drunk that you were thinking it was some girl giving you a blow job – "

"Actually I – I don't know. Yeah I was drunk but when I – was sucking you, too, at that time, I thought I enjoyed it."

"Hahaha. It only means that liquor makes you more honest about what you want."

Kagami snorted. "Ahou! As if I can openly just say I love you and ask you to make out."

"We can always be discreet, you know? I'm not saying we should be lovey dovey in the streets. It's just, when you want something, especially from me, then all you gotta do is ask."

"Fine."

"Hey Kagami, can I call you Taiga now? Since we're going out and all?"

"Do whatever you like."

"Call me Daiki."

"Fine."

"Taiga?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kagami turned his back on his new boyfriend, too embarrassed to let Aomine look at his blushing face. Sheeessh. Seriously. This guy had no shame at all, saying such things with a straight face.

Aomine tugged at him. "Hey. Am I the only one who's going to say it? Not fair!"

"I didn't tell you to say it."

"Tsch. Spoilsport!"

They settled more comfortably against each other again. Aomine snuggled more closely at Kagami's back, slowly drifting off to sleep when Kagami whispered.

"Daiki?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, too."

Aomine's arms tightened around him.

"Awww, babe," Aomine muttered. "Let me just sleep for an hour, then I'll do you again."

Kagami flinched and twisted away from his lover. "EHHHH? Fuck off! No way! You're gonna rip my ass apart!"

Xxx

Because of all the activities that Kagami did with Aomine it turned out that he became so worn out that he messed up more during basketball practice.

In the end it was Kuroko who got an earful from their coach because Kagami's condition seemed to worsen.

Oh well.

Tough love.

Xxx

I hope it was okay. I've always been an AoKaga fan. As in. One of my fave couples. Hope Kagami is not so tsundere here.

So please. R&R!


End file.
